jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Koszmarny koszmar/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Jeszcze szybciej! I jeszcze szybciej. Astrid: Widzę ich! Śledzik: Zamknąć czaszę. Szpadka: I zaczynamy widowisko. Mieczyk: Jeden człowiek, jeden smok, jedna noga - kontra jedna zamykająca się czasza. Czkawka: Oj, będzie na styk! Sączysmark: Ee, nie ma nawet szans. Astrid: Haha! Sączysmark: Że co?! Czkawka: Spisała się mordka. Łuhuhu! Hahaha! Śledzik: Ałuuu… Sączysmark: Chodź, smok, teraz my. Śledzik: Weź się uspokój. Tylko Czkawka jest w stanie pokonać czaszę. Sączysmark: Czkawka i ja. Czkawka: Ej, to miał być zwykły trening. Musimy robić z tego zawody? Astrid: Ale mi nowość. Czkawka: W sumie. Mieczyk: Raz trening sobie był, potem zawodem się stał, a teraz to pole bitwy. Szpadka: Niech toczy się akcja. Sączysmark: Akcja nie akcja, moja kolej. Mieczyk: Założę się, że straci oko. Szpadka: Haha, oponuję. Jak na mój gust, akt pierwszy, scena pierwsza zakończy się stratą pęcherza. Mieczyk: Hm… A może nogi? A co obstawia młody Czkawka? Czkawka: O, litości. Sączysmark: Łuhu! Ła! Hej! A! Skup się, Hakokieł! A! A! A! A! Możesz patrzeć gdzie lecisz? HAKOKIEŁ! Szpadka: I wyłonił się z głębi lasu. Mieczyk: A jak się rysuje pęcherz? Szpadka: Dość ciężko ocenić. Mieczyk: A napięcie jak rosło tak rośnie. Aa! Czas działa na niekorzyść naszego antybohatera. Szpadka: Zegar słoneczny tyka niemiłosiernie. Mieczyk: Bezlitośnie. Czkawka: Musicie? Sączysmark: Aaa! U! A! A! Aaaa! Smoku! Bo się zamknie! Rusz się! A-ha! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Och! Czkawka: Żyjesz? Cały jesteś? Sączysmark: Ech, cały w jakim sensie? Czkawka: Gdzie Hakokieł? Sączysmark: Ach. Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Chętnie bym mu wygarnął tu i tam. Hę? HAKOKIEŁ! HAKOKIEŁ, GDZIE JESTEŚ?! A mam cię, łobuzie ty. Hej. Ach. Co to za poza? Co, to ja tu jestem zły, tak? Mały, wszystko gra? Pewnie umierasz z głodu, co? No rusz się, wracamy na Koniec Świata. Patrz, rybka. E-ech. A-ał! Co jest? Lubisz makrele. Aaa! Wstręciuch. Ał! Wszyscy, co widzieli, świadkami. Mieczyk: Tak, a widzieli wyraźnie. Uczta dla oka. Szpadka: Przyjacielu, możemy prosić o bisik? Sączysmark: Serio nie widzicie co tu jest grane? Hakokieł szaleje. Śledzik: A to czemu? Sączysmark: Jak lecieliśmy, się nie słuchał, uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie, splunął mi rybą w twarz i rzucił na ścianę! Astrid: i gdzie to szaleństwo, przepraszam? Czkawka: Wiesz, no. Nie oszukujmy się. Tak trochę wyglądają wasze, że tak powiem, relacje. Sączysmark: Ach… Chcesz mi dalej wmawiać, że oszalałem? To se daruj. Czkawka: Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Masz rację. Sączysmark: Serio? Czkawka: Pewnie. Znasz swojego smoka najlepiej. Uważasz, ze zachowuje się dziwnie. Zamknij go na noc w stajni, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Rano sprawdzimy jak sytuacja. Sączysmark: Dobra. Może tak. Przemyślę to. Oj, daruj no. Nie patrz tak, no. To dla twojego dobra. Widzimy się z rańca. Hej, Hakokieł! Jak tam humorek? Idzie tuńczyk na śniadanie. O matko. Hakokieł?! Smok mi uciekł! Zamknąłem go, ale uciekł. Czkawka: Może sprawa rzeczywiście jest poważna. Sączysmark: Właśnie. I dzięki, że mi pomożecie szukać. Hy-y. No już, Szczerbatek. Leć, mordko. Do góry, mordko! No rób coś, mordko! Czkawka: No do-do-dobra, dobra. Spokojnie. Uspokój się trochę. Pomożemy ci szukać, no już. Sączysmark: No, ja myślę, bo to ty kazałeś mi zostawić samego na całą noc! HAKOKIEŁ! HAKOKIEŁ! Czkawka: Wiem, nie jest lekko. Chodź, znajdziemy tego Hakokła to pozbędziemy się balastu. Ach. Sączysmark: Daj mi to, co się patrzy. Czkawka: Że w sensie patrzałkę? Sączysmark: Słyszałeś? Za nim Hakokieł oszalał, też ryczało. Szybko na dół! Czkawka: Mógłbyś, proszę… Hej, kolego, ja tu prowadzę, dobra? Astrid: Brzmiało trochę jak Koszmar Ponocnik. Sączysmark: Znowu tutaj? Nuda. Tu go ostatnio znalazłem. Astrid: Ło, Hakokieł ma przyjaciela. Czkawka: Czy ja wiem, czy takiego znowu przyjaciela. Powiedziałbym raczej, że przyjaciółkę. Sączysmark: Hakokieł ma przyjaciółkę? No to wszystko jasne. Mój smoczek wyrwał sobie damę. Zdradził mu dobry pańczo parę sztuczek. Hmhmhru. Astrid: Chyba nie swoich. Jego dama jeszcze żyje. Sączysmark: Dobra, bez takich. Smoczku, koniec amorów, wracamy. Czkawka: Słuchaj, ja bym delikatnie i z wyczuciem. Hakokieł dość mocno broni terytorium. Sączysmark: Broni terytorium. I kolejna świetna rada. Przypominam, znam swojego smoka jak nikt, nie? Także wybacz, że cię oleję, bo wcale nie muszę cię słuchać. Hakokieł. Panno Hakokła. Aaa…! Ekhe, ehe. Tak, teraz jest trochę zajęty. Astrid: oj, weź. Nie… Nie jest tak źle. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mieczyk: Pogódź się, paniczu. Hakokieł dokonał, w chwili ważnej, pewnego wyboru i będzie się go trzymał. Szpadka: Mm… Działa, nie gada. Tego winni uczyć młodych aktorów. Nie gadać, a dobitnie rozpalić się do czerwoności. Sączysmark: A kpijcie sobie. Serio znam swojego smoka i wiem co mu siedzi w sercu i co w głowie. W końcu wróci. Zawsze wraca. Śledzik: Eeee… Sączysmark: No co? Co mi chcesz powiedzieć?! Że nie wróci? Śledzik: Eeee… Czkawka: Śledzik? Śledzik: Bo Hakokieł nie chciał trenować, nie chciał jeść, uciekł mu 2 razy. Zostawił go dla innego smoka. Mieczyk: I prawie go spopielił. Śledzik: Właśnie. Odtrącił cię. Wszystko wskazuje na… Sączysmark: Na co wskazuje?! Śledzik: Że Hakokieł dziczeje. Czkawka, Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hy! Mieczyk: Nie, tylko nie dziczeje. Szpadka: Nieprzewidywany zwrot akcji. Ty, co znaczy, że dziczeje? Mieczyk: A co się mnie pytasz? Śledzik: Poznał samicę, obudził się w nim pierwotny instynkt i zaczyna wracać na łono natury. Sączysmark: Gadasz tak tylko. Spadaj. Nic się nie znasz. Hakokieł mnie potrzebuje. Śledzik: Instynkt to instynkt. Natury nie przeskoczysz. Sączysmark: Ja nie przeskoczę. Mieczyk: Brawo! Brawisimo! Anko! Co za przedstawienie. Szpadka: A napięcie sięga zenitu. Czkawka: Dziwne to wszystko, nie? Że nasze smoki któregoś dnia tak po prostu nas zostawią. Ale mordka mi tego nie zrobi, prawda? Heh. Miejmy nadzieję. Astrid: Daj spokój, jeśli na kogoś musiała paść, to chyba oczywiste, że na Smarka. My chyba nie musimy się martwić. Mała? A co tak pachnie? Śledzik: Hmhmhm… Hmhmhm… Czkawka: Y, przepraszam, ty ją masujesz? Śledzik: Pewnie, jej ulubionym borówkowym olejkiem, żeby wiedziała, że się ją kocha. Hmhmhm. Sączysmark: Dziki instynkt. Thorzy kuper. Też mam instynkt i chcę odzyskać smoka. Czołem, panno Hakokła. Widzę, że mój kumpel już ci przynosi smakołyki, nieźle. Spokojnie, weź, chciałem tylko wpaść się przywitać. I może dorzucić coś na deser. Ty, popatrz jakie pyszne. Co? Nie lubimy węgorzy? Ups. Na twoim miejscu bym znikał i nigdy nie wracał. Aaa! Na pomoc! Pieści! Boję się! Och! Mam cię dosyć! Dosyć, słyszysz?! Wybieraj, gdzie! Albo ona, albo ja! Czkawka: Jak tam Hakokieł? Sączysmark: Oddajesz facetowi serce, duszę i nagle pff. Koniec. Śledzik: Eee… Kochani, jeszcze boksytu? Mieczyk: Typowy paradygmat romantyczny. Chłopak dostaje smoka, chłopak traci smoka. Smok zasypia, chłopak je. Chłopak zasypia, smok zaczyna jeść. Szpadka: Och, typowy atak wzrusza. Sączysmark: Poddaję się. Jeśli on jest z nią szczęśliwy, to co ja mogę? Chyba cieszyć się jego szczęściem. Ach. Wybaczcie mi, ale muszę się położyć na parę… tygodni. Czkawka: Ałć. Sączysmark się tak szybko nie poddaje. Mieczyk: A co on może? Hakokieł go odmiłował. Też bym wpadł w rozpacz, gdyby Wym i Jot odmiłowywali mnie. Szpadka: A gdybym ja odmiłowywała cię? Mieczyk: Ach, nie przejąłbym się. Czkawka: Nie dam mu tak leżeć i cierpieć. Nie ma mowy. Zbierajcie się, jest misja. Sączysmark: Czego chcecie? Czkawka: Całą noc szukaliśmy ci nowych smoków. Pomyśleliśmy, że skoro Hakokieł przechodzi… hym… przez to co przechodzi, poprawią ci humor. Sączysmark: Ojej, no nie wiem co powiedzieć. Astrid: Dzięki ci, Thorze. Sączysmark: Po za tym, że zmarnowaliście czas. Czkawka: Ej, nie bądź taki. Przeleć się chociaż, co? Sączysmark: Hakopłon, Kiełosad i Hakogniokieł są super. Owszem, nazwałem je sobie. Ale tak na nie patrzę, jeszcze bardziej tęsknię. Mieczyk: Kolejny zwrot akcji. Sączysmark odrzuca pomoc. Wynocha Hakooszusty i nigdy nie wracajcie. Odmiłowywuje was. Czkawka: Słuchaj, wiem, że ci przykro, ale musisz latać. Proszę cię. Astrid: A co jeśli Dagur zaatakuje? Potrzebny nam komplet Jeźdźców. Śledzik: A może nie Ponocnik? Może inny smok. Sączysmark: Bo ja wiem? Może? Czkawka: A, i o to chodzi. To co? Może Zębacz? Astrid? Astrid: On na Wichurze już latał i nie był zachwycony. Wichura jest jakby… Sączysmark: Za mała, za wolna, za dwie głowy. Czkawka: Dobra, nasze smoki ci nie grają to weźmy jakieś nowe gatunki. Yy… Gromogrzmot, albo Drzewokos, no czekaj… Sączysmark: Dobra, dobra. Nie, żeby to była wasza wina, czy coś, ale jak zaproponowaliście te swoje marne smoczki, coś zrozumiałem. Czkawka: Że co, przepraszam? Sączysmark: Że jak nie mogę latać na Hakokle, to ja chyba w ogóle nie chcę latać. Astrid: Ale czekaj. Smoczy Jeździec co nie lata to… Sączysmark: Zawsze byłaś ta inteligentna, co nie? Czkawka: Chwila, chwila, ty… Sączysmark: Odchodzę. Przykro mi. Sączysmark wypisuje się z bractwa Jeźdźców. Astrid: co? Mieczyk: Czyżby pora na dublera? Szpadka: Śledzik, zagrasz Smarka? Czkawka: Nie przesadzasz trochę? Wiem, ze cierpisz, ale daj sobie trochę czasu. Sączysmark: Nie. Nie chcę. Podjąłem decyzję. Pójdę się pożegnać z Hakokłem, a potem… popłynę sobie na Berk. Na zawsze. Żegnam. Cześć! Hakokieł! Dziewczyno Hakokła! Wpadłem się tylko pożegnać. Hakokieł?! Coś ty mu zrobiła? Czułem, że ty mi go skrzywdzisz. A spróbuj tylko, diablico. Jaja? Co wy tu odstawiacie? Skrzydłoolbrzym Koszmar Ponocnik? Co jest? Jakaś farsa, chyba! Weź, ja bym się do niego nie zbliżał. Hakokieł, nie świruj! Nie wiem co mnie opętało, ale jak szaleć to szaleć. Chcesz dziewczynę Hakokła, będziesz musiał się zmierzyć z… Co wy tu robicie? Nie, żebym zarzekał. Czkawka: Chcieliśmy cię przekonać, żebyś nie odchodził. Astrid: Wiesz może, przypadkiem, co tu się dzieje? Śledzik: Mnie to się zdaje, że dwa samce walczą o samice. Szpadka: Słyszałam, ze u Wikingów też tak bywa, ale na oczy nie widziałam. Śledzik: Widać Skrzydłoolbrzym też usłyszał zew samicy i teraz chce ją zdobyć. Mieczyk: Aha! Miłosny trójkąt. Sączysmark: Nie! Dziewczyna Hakokła złożyła jaja, a mój smok chciał ją po prostu chronić przed wielkim łosiowatym łosiem. Czkawka: Czyli to nie był wcale miłosny zew. Samica wzywała pomocy. Astrid: Olbrzym mocno oberwał. Prędko nie wróci. Śledzik: Właśnie, że wróci. Samica złożyła jaja rywala. Potwór się nie podda, póki nie zniszczy jaj. Sączysmark: Czyli co? Hakokieł wcale nie zdziczał? Śledzik: No chyba nie. Ewidentnie próbował zdominować olbrzyma, żeby odczepił się od przyszłych młodych. Łał. Sączysmark: Wiedziałem. Mieczyk: Dwóch samców i samica. Szpadka: Tak, podstawa każdego porządnego dramatu. Sączysmark: Hah, dumny jestem z ciebie. A twoja panna, od dziś, należy do rodziny. Astrid: Świetnie. Śledzik: O. Eee… Czkawka? Czkawka: Taaak? Śledzik: Mimochodem może wspomniałem, że Skrzydłoolbrzym zapewne wróci? Czkawka: Taak. Śledzik: Yyy. Czkawka: Hakokieł sam z nim sobie nie poradzi. Sączysmark: Nie musi. Astrid: Ty też nie musisz. Sączysmark: Nie próbuj. To nasza sprawa. Astrid: Spadaj. Potwór rozerwie was na kawałki. Szybko, szykować smoki. Sączysmark: Słuchałaś Śledzika? Olbrzym się nie odczepi, dopóki Hakokieł go nie zdominuje. Czkawka: Racja. Astrid: Czka-Czkawka, przecież to potwór. Jest… Czkawka: No wiem. Ogromny, straszny, wściekły… Mieczyk: Spragniony krwi… Czkawka: Dziękujemy. Mieczyk: Wybacz. Yy… Poniosła mnie muza. Czkawka: Trzymajcie się tam, dobra? W razie czego jesteśmy. Astrid: Ej, nie szarżuj. Bestia jest wredna. Sączysmark: Jak coś, to mam prośbę. Obiecajcie, że uratujecie jaja. Czkawka: Uratujemy. Astrid: On oszalał. Czkawka: No, jak to on. Astrid: Ta. Sączysmark: Aa! Czkawka: Pięknie! Astrid: Brawo! Śledzik, Szpadka i Mieczyk: Tak! Śledzik: Hakokieł jest mniejszy, ale 100 razy szybszy. Mieczyk: Zbliżamy się do kumulacji. Sączysmark: Aaa! Oj, raczej zaboli. Brawo, mała! Dawaj! Od początku cię lubiłęm! Szykuj się, smoku. Zabawimy się… Z naszą czaszą. Astrid: Czasza? Serio? I to ma być super plan? Śledzik: O nie, nie, nie. Sączysmark nigdy nie pokonał czaszy. Czkawka: No to co? Ruszamy się. Dobra. Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka. Lećcie ze mną. Śledzik, zostajesz ze smoczych i bronicie jaj. Sączysmark: Tak jest. Leć za nami. Leć za nami. Leć, potworze. Ła! Łuhuhu! O, nie udał się zakręt? Haha. Ałć. To to ci się nie spodoba. Czkawka: Zamykać! Już! Tak! Pięknie! O-oł. Astrid: Czkawka, nie zdążyli. Sączysmark: Mam cię! Ha! Świetnie, mały! Czkawka: Widzisz to? Hakokieł chce wymęczyć potwora. Astrid: Gigant długo nie wytrzyma. Czkawka: Szybko! Otwierać czaszę! Ło! Sączysmark: i to się nazywa dominacja. Bm. Pokazałeś mu, mały. Śledzik: Chodźcie, wykluły się. Sączysmark: I to ja. Ja je ocaliłem. Dobra, dobra, my razem. My razem, już. Hako-Sączy-kieł-kieł-kieł! Czkawka: A wy płaczecie, bo…? Szpadka: Oj, nic. Mieczyk: Tak mało w naszych czasach, szczęśliwych zakończeń… Hako-Sączy-kieł-kieł-kieł. Kieło-Smark. Kategoria:Scenariusze